Je n'existe pas
by Heloc61
Summary: Il y a trente ans, un certain Voldemort fut tué par un mystérieux jeune homme qui disparut tout de suite après. Aujourd'hui, le monde Sorcier est de nouveau en danger. Pas à cause d'un Mage noir, non. A cause de la Magie elle-même : elle a décidé de disparaître. Dumbledore prend des mesures drastiques, pour son plus grand plaisir. TimeTravel, Dimensions Parallèles, [HPDM]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, bien sûr !

**Résumé :** Il y a trente ans, un certain Voldemort fut tué par un mystérieux jeune homme qui disparut tout de suite après. Aujourd'hui, le monde Sorcier est de nouveau en danger. Pas à cause d'un Mage noir, non. A cause de la Magie elle-même : elle a décidé de disparaître. Dumbledore prend des mesures drastiques, pour son plus grand plaisir. TimeTravel, Dimensions Parallèles, [HPDM]

**NDA :** Bonjour ! Je devrais réviser pour le BAC, et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est d'écrire... u_u Enfin bref. J'ai réussi à faire un truc assez déprimant, bien loin de Eh Potter, touche mes moustaches, mais bon. Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai cette histoire dans la tête.

* * *

_My heart beats only for you,_ **Emeli Sande**

_Dark Paradise,_ **Lana Del Rey**

* * *

**JE N'EXISTE PAS**

**Chapitre 1**

A l'instant où je suis né, je suis sûr qu'une malédiction s'est aussi prise d'affection pour moi. Euh. Remarquez, après réflexion, c'est plutôt ridicule ce que je viens de dire. Qui voudrait faire du mal à un bébé … ?

Mais le fait est que c'est tout comme. Déjà, jusqu'à ce que j'aie quatre ans – jusqu'à ce que mon frère naisse – mes parents étaient incroyablement occupés, et, de fait, c'est une nourrice qui a disparu de la circulation peu de temps après qui m'a gardé. Ensuite, ils ont trouvé du temps pour rester avec mon frère - Julien - et moi, et jusqu'à mes dix ans, tout fut pour le mieux. Seulement, à ce moment-là, le fléau intervint de façon presque directe avec ma famille.

A cette époque, la Magie commençait à disparaître.

Cela était apparu tout d'abord auprès des né-moldus - et, de fait, personne n'y prêtait réellement d'attention - quand je fus âgé de tout juste deux ans. Ainsi, dans Poudlard, l'on trouvait de moins en moins d'élèves venant du monde Moldu, et un premier Septembre, le personnel de Poudlard eut la surprise de constater que les élèves étaient essentiellement des sang-mêlés, et des sangs-purs, et cela en fut ainsi au fil des ans.

Le phénomène prit du temps avant de s'installer chez les sangs-mêlés. Peut-être un ou deux ans. Mais on s'apercevait que la Magie se transmettait de plus en plus difficilement. On privilégia les naissances entre Sang-purs - et qu'on fasse des consainguins n'était apparemment pas un problème à cette époque. En conséquence, Poudlard accueillit moins de monde et plus de Sangs-Purs, jusqu'à ce que les Sangs-Mêlés disparaissent. A ce stade-là, j'avais atteint mes dix ans, et je faisais énormément de Magie Accidentelle. Beaucoup plus que ce que faisaient les Sans-Purs eux-mêmes, et autant dire que c'était bien étrange puisque j'étais moi-même fils de Née-Moldue. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que ma mère commençait aussi à perdre de sa Magie, tout comme mon frère qui eut la chance de faire de la magie juste jusqu'à ses huit ans.

Les journaux s'emparèrent de l'affaire. "La Magie ne veut plus de nous !" proclamaient-ils. Plusieurs personnes tentèrent de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, plusieurs essayèrent de garder leur pouvoir par tous les moyens - et l'on put ainsi remarquer une hausse de la criminalité sorcière, et la création de mouvements pour la conservation de la Magie. La communauté magique commença à devenir de plus en plus restreinte. Quand j'entrai en troisième année à Poudlard, nous n'étions plus que quinze pour une promo de trente en première année, et seuls dix petits nouveaux arrivèrent dans la célèbre école de Sorcellerie. Les professeurs nous firent passer des examens magico-médicaux, qui permettaient de déterminer notre potentiel magique. Quelle ne fut pas ma honte quand je remarquai que mon quota augmentait au fil des mois. Mes parents me considéraient de plus en plus étrangement, tandis que mon frère m'évitait et me jetait des regards envieux.

Un jour, Dumbledore, Sorcier Suprême, s'adressa au peuple sorcier, en affirmant qu'il allait trouver un moyen de remédier au problème qui s'aggravait d'heure en heure.

Puis, un mercredi matin, il me demanda à son bureau.

"Bonjour Monsieur Potter." me dit-il en me voyant à la porte.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Dumbledore."

"Viens t'asseoir, Harry. J'ai à te parler sérieusement."

Je lui obéis en essayant de réprimer mon inquiétude grandissante. Est-ce qu'il allait m'accuser d'avoir fait en sorte d'annihiler toute forme magique ?

"Tu es bien sûr sans ignorer la disparition de la Magie ?"

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, avec cette lueur qui me faisait croire qu'il regardait dans mon esprit.

"Je… Evidemment que je le sais. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, Monsieur !"

"Non, bien sûr que non." D'un doigt, il remit ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez. "Seulement… J'ai ici tous les relevés de tes examens. Et, je me suis rendu compte que, contrairement à tout sorcier lambda, ta Magie s'_amplifie_. Je peux sans conteste affirmer que tu es plus puissant que le plus puissant sorcier sur cette Terre."

"Vous voulez dire que…"

"Oui. Tu as en toi tellement de Magie que tu me surpasserais, et que tu pourrais juste me mettre hors d'état de nuire avec un simple _Accio_. Et ce ne serait pas juste parce que je m'affaiblis."

Il plissa les yeux, et à cet instant, il me sembla brusquement intimidant. Mes joues rougirent et je baissai les yeux.

"C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de parler avec la Magie."

"Parler avec la Magie ?"

"Hmm… Oui. Tu sais sûrement qu'elle est une Entité que l'on peut parfois consulter."

"Euh… Vous voulez dire que c'est comme une Déesse à qui on peut parler… ?"

"Oui. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Et je lui ai donc demandé, pourquoi, alors que tous les Sorciers perdent leur pouvoir - pourquoi elle leur retire ce qu'elle leur a donné, tu en as de plus en plus. Sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?"

"Euh non…"

"Il semblerait que tu aies contribué à l'extermination d'un Mage noir qui menaçait la vie de tout peuple sur Terre, il y a plusieurs décennies. Et qu'étant donné, tu aurais fait cela _seul_, et sans l'aide de personne, elle estimait important que tu sois récompensé, et les autres punis. Pourtant, je suis absolument certain que tu n'as _rien_ fait, et encore moins provoqué la mort d'un homme. Voici donc ce que j'en ai conclu."

Il essayait de capter mon regard, mais je refusais de me tourner vers lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

"Je pense qu'effectivement, Harry Potter a tué un Mage noir. Sans aucun doute. Cependant, ce n'est _pas_ toi. _Toi_, tu n'as rien fait, tel que tu es actuellement. _Toi_, tout ce que tu fais, c'est voler la Magie des autres. Ce qui n'est absolument pas _juste_. La Magie a voulu récompenser Harry Potter. Elle a juste oublié que la personne qu'elle a voulu récompenser n'existe plus, puisqu'elle a changé le passé. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi ?"

"Euh... Mais..."

"En changeant le passé, le Harry Potter de l'autre dimension a disparu, et je suis presque certain que la Magie s'est manifestée à lui à ce moment-là. Elle lui a sûrement donné son "cadeau"... Et il n'aura pas choisi de continuer à vivre."

Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses mains qui étaient posées sur la table devant lui, occupées à plier et déplier une feuille de papier blanc.

"Nous en venons donc à la raison de ta présence ici. Que l'on soit bien clair, Harry Potter. Je n'ai que faire de tes états d'âme. Les gamins de quinze ans comme toi, franchement, ils me courent sur le haricot."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Eh bien. Pour un vieux de quatre-vingt ans, il me semblait légèrement hargneux.

"C'est à cause de toi qu'on en est ici. C'est à cause de toi si tout le monde perd ses pouvoirs. C'est à cause de toi si je ne suis plus aussi puissant qu'avant. Alors, même si tu veux protester, taper du pied, crier, pleurer, rien ne fera changer mon avis, ni même celui - et surtout - des gens que tu _voles_. Nous sommes plus d'une centaine à vouloir te voir disparaître. Nous voulons que tu retournes dans le passé. Et que tu empêches le fléau dû au meurtre de ce Lord Voldemort qui prenait de l'importance, il y a peut-être trente ans. Tu vas empêcher ton autre toi de demander à mourir. Si vous êtes dans le même état d'esprit lors de ton arrivée dans le passé, tu fusionneras avec lui dès que tu le rencontreras. Vous ne ferez plus qu'un, avec les souvenirs de cet autre toi. Je te donne un jour pour faire tes au revoir, et tu prends un retourneur dans le temps. Si tu n'es pas là dans pile un jour, nous viendrons te chercher par la peau du cou, c'est clair ?"

Il me congédia sans plus de mots, et je fus en un rien de temps hors du bureau, la vision de Dumbledore me regardant avec des yeux brillants de haine profondément ancrée dans mon esprit. Comme un automate, je me rendis dans mon dortoir de Serdaigle. Je respirai lentement tout en faisant ma malle. Ma mâchoire se contractait par intermittence. Les mots du Directeur tournait dans ma tête. "Nous sommes plus d'une centaine à vouloir te disparaître." "C'est à cause de toi… A cause de toi… A cause de toi…" J'ai rien demandé ! J'ai rien fait ! Je savais pas…

Je quittai ma salle commune qui l'a été pendant cinq ans, puis sortis de Poudlard - dont les portes s'ouvrirent dès que j'arrivai à proximité. Ma famille habitant à Pré-au-Lard - eh oui, quelques personnes y vivaient, je n'eus pas à marcher beaucoup avant d'arriver chez moi.

Quand j'entrai, je vis ma mère et mon père sur le canapé, elle pleurant et lui tentant de la consoler. Quand ils me virent, il se figea, puis d'une voix affligée et fatiguée me dit :

"Dumbledore vient de nous appeler… Approche."

Quelques heures plus tard, ma mère essayait de faire face, et me faisait de faux sourires emplis de tristesse. Mon frère arriva vers dix-sept heures, rentrant du lycée, et me jeta juste un coup d'oeil méprisant avant de monter dans sa chambre. Mes parents se regardèrent avec déception, et furent au petit soin avec moi durant toute la soirée.

J'aurais préféré qu'ils m'oublient. Tout de suite. Qu'ils oublient là, tout de suite, que j'avais un jour existé, qu'ils oublient tout ce que j'avais pu faire, tout ce que j'avais pu dire. Qu'ils m'oublient. Mes cheveux, mes yeux, ma bouche, mes bras, mes jambes, ma cicatrice. Qu'ils oublient tout de moi. Parce qu'ils m'oublieront de toute manière. Alors autant m'oublier maintenant ! Là, ils ne faisaient que rendre le tout plus difficile pour moi. Parce que moi, jamais je ne les oublierais ! Jamais ! Je ne pourrais pas ! Mais eux, ils ne me reconnaîtront pas, ils ne me connaîtront pas. Moi… Je les aimerai toujours, toute ma vie. Moi, je ne pourrais jamais effacer leurs visages de mon esprit, jamais je ne pourrais oublier leurs voix, leurs sourires, leurs mots gentils. Mais eux… Eux ne sauront plus que j'existe. Ils ne sauront plus qui je suis…

Parce que là où j'allais, je n'existais pas.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Heloc61 (une petite review ? :) )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR, bien sûr !

**Résumé :** Il y a trente ans, un certain Voldemort fut tué par un mystérieux jeune homme qui disparut tout de suite après. Aujourd'hui, le monde Sorcier est de nouveau en danger. Pas à cause d'un Mage noir, non. A cause de la Magie elle-même : elle a décidé de disparaître. Dumbledore prend des mesures drastiques, pour son plus grand plaisir. TimeTravel, Dimensions Parallèles, [HPDM]

**NDA : **Merci beaucoup pour les follows et les mises en fav ! :D J'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite !

* * *

**Evanescence, **_Album Fallen_

* * *

**JE N'EXISTE PAS**

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, j'étais dans la cuisine, les yeux cernés de vilaines marques violettes, et je quittai, accompagné de ma valise, ce qui fut ma maison pendant quinze ans, avant qu'aucun membre de ma famille ne puisse me voir. A quoi cela servirait de leur faire mes adieux ? _Ils ne s'en souviendront pas._

C'était donc d'un pas lent et traînant que je marchais dans la rue commerçante de Pré-Au-Lard. En arrivant aux abords du portail de l'école, je marquai un temps d'arrêt, les yeux dirigés vers la plus grande tour. Pourquoi étais-je obligé, pourquoi m'avait-on ordonné, de sauver le Monde ? Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je n'en avais rien à faire. J'étais juste un garçon comme les autres, qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, et qui souhaitait juste vivre sa petite vie tranquille. Mais non. Non parce que y avait cette putain de… punition ? C'était de ça qu'il s'agissait, non ? qui faisait disparaître la Magie. Mais pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi Dumbledore, lui, il pouvait pas juste prendre un Retourneur dans le Temps - ce qui ne demande pas non plus une incroyable réserve de Magie, et s'occuper lui-même du problème ? Pourquoi un adolescent de quinze ans était-il obligé de sacrifier sa vie, sa famille et ses amis, voire même son _existence_, pour le Monde, tandis que le vieux de quatre vingt ans, qui avait vécu suffisamment longtemps, se la coulait douce ? C'était profondément injuste. J'allais perdre tout ce qui m'était cher, juste pour permettre aux Sorciers d'exister. Et moi ?

Je serrai les dents, tout en étudiant le portail. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'y aller. Aucune. J'allais tout juste entrer, quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler derrière moi.

"Monsieur Potter !"

Je me retournai vivement, en essayant d'arborer un visage indifférent. Le professeur MacGonagall elle-même ne prenait pas cette peine, et m'observait avec un regard définitivement inquiet.

"J'ai appris de vos parents que vous deviez… vous rendre dans le passé."

Je hochai la tête en baissant les yeux.

"Voudriez-vous prendre un café, avant d'y aller ?"

"Je…" Je jetai un oeil à Poudlard, sombre édifice symbolisant le glas de la fin de ma petite vie. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir détester cette école. "Oui, pourquoi pas…"

"Venez."

Elle me fit un petit signe et je la suivis en silence, traînant ma valise. Elle nous fit entrer dans les Trois-Balais, et commanda à peine arrivée deux cafés bien forts.

Une fois installé à une petite table, je l'observai s'installer avec un soupir. Elle secoua la tête, puis lâcha du coin des lèvres :

"Parfois, j'ai bien envie de le baffer, ce cher Albus…"

Elle me transperça de son regard, et posa son sac à côté d'elle après en avoir sorti un mouchoir.

"Eh bien, Potter. Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Je détournai les yeux pour porter mon attention sur Rosmerta qui s'activait à faire les cafés.

"Je… Eh bien… Je vais bien ?"

Elle eut un petit ricanement, tout en levant un sourcil.

"Non. En fait, je…" Je poussai un soupir en étudiant mes mains. "Je me sens… mal."

Il y eut un petit instant de silence, avant que je reprenne :

"Je n'ai aucune envie que les gens m'_oublient_. Ça fait peur. C'est terrifiant. J'ai l'impression que ma vie sera réduite à néant. Que… que je ne serai plus _rien_. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il vous a expliqué comment ça a commencé, cette disparition des pouvoirs ?"

"Albus a toujours été très secret."

Je croisai brièvement son regard.

"Eh bien… Il semblerait qu'un… qu'un autre moi ait été dans le passé," je fronçai les sourcils, "et qu'il a tué un Mage Noir qui montait en puissance. La Magie aurait voulu le remercier, et il a choisi de mourir, plutôt que de rester dans ce monde. Je crois, professeur, que j'aurais choisi également cela, si je n'avais pas su que cela ferait disparaître les pouvoirs… Quel est l'intérêt de vivre quelque part où on n'a pas sa place ?"

Je laissai ma question résonner un peu entre nous, le temps que Rosmerta dépose notre commande sur la table, et reparte après nous avoir fait un petit sourire.

"Monsieur Potter…" Elle semblait choisir ses mots. "Je pense que vous ne devriez pas partir aussi défaitiste… Même si vous ne serez plus dans votre époque, ou dans l'univers que vous connaissez… Vous serez toujours là. Vous serez toujours _en vie_. Votre coeur continuera de battre, tout comme votre cerveau de fonctionner. Vous _existerez_. Peut-être pas en tant que Harry Potter. Mais vous existerez quand même."

"... Vous pensez que, après avoir changé le cours des choses, je reviendrai ici… ? Est-ce que vous pensez… qu'un autre Harry Potter naîtra ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'une autre version de moi-même vivra à _ma_ place, avec _ma_ famille et _mes_ amis ?"

"Je n'en sais pas plus que vous… Mais si tel était le cas, qu'auriez-vous envie de faire ?"

Elle but une gorgée de son café, son regard ne cessant pas une seule seconde de me fixer.

"Ce que j'aurais envie de faire ?" murmurai-je, regardant sur le côté. "Je voudrais juste le tuer pour avoir pris ma place…" Mes doigts se crispèrent sur la anse de ma tasse. "Mais… J'ai une certaine once de conscience, qui me dit que ce ne serait pas _bien_. Que ce serait _mal_. Et céder à la facilité. Professeur, je… je suis complètement désemparé." J'eus un petit rire nerveux, en sentant les larmes se former dans mes yeux. "Je ne pensais pas devoir renoncer à tout ce que j'avais. Je ne pensais pas que _quelqu'un_, qu'un _groupe de personnes_ en avait après moi, juste parce que j'ai quelque chose de plus qu'eux. Je… Je ne comprends pas comment on peut dire qu'un enfant est la cause de tous les maux, comment on peut y croire au point même qu'on l'envoie quelque part, où il sera sûrement oublié. Et le pire, je crois… c'est que j'apprends ça de la bouche d'une des personnes que j'admirais le plus au monde. Et… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je… Je n'ai rien préparé ! Je vais être envoyé à une époque en semi-guerre, et... et je n'ai aucune expérience de la guerre ! Je n'ai qu'un niveau _moyen_ en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Je ne sais pas ce que l'autre moi a prévu de faire… Je ne sais même pas _pourquoi _il le fait."

Elle me tendit une tasse fumante que j'attrapai machinalement. Je la portai à mes lèvres, et fermai les yeux, refoulant les larmes, tout en avalant une gorgée.

"Vous avez fait vos adieux ?"

"Oui."

"A tout le monde ?"

"... Non." Je reposai le récipient dans un geste las. "Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à aller voir Draco, ou même Hermione et Ron."

"Vous ne voulez pas ?"

"Ça ne sert à rien. Ils ne sauront jamais que je suis parti."

"Mais vous… Pour _vous_, vous ne voulez pas ?"

Je haussai les épaules.

"Je préfère me souvenir d'eux me souriant, plutôt que me rappeler de la peine que je leur aurais causée."

Elle m'étudia un long moment par-dessus sa tasse, avant de fermer les yeux.

"Professeur, je… je crois que je vais partir."

Elle hocha la tête, et je me levai sous son regard. Elle ne fit même pas un geste pour faire de même.

"Merci pour… pour le café."

"De rien, Monsieur Potter."

"Et… Je… Au revoir, Professeur."

"Au revoir, Harry."

Sur ces derniers mots, je sortis du pub, le soleil éclairant mon chemin - chose étonnante compte tenu du fait qu'on était en _mars_. A croire que même le ciel était heureux que je m'en aille.

Je parvins finalement au château, après avoir marché le plus lentement possible. Je poussai l'une des grandes portes, et pénétrai le bâtiment en sentant un frisson remonter le long de mon échine. Plusieurs personnes me jetèrent des regards, avec des petits sourires que je pouvais sans peine qualifier de goguenards et méprisants. Je fis de mon mieux pour n'y prêter aucune attention, et c'est presque sans respirer que j'arrivai au bureau de Dumbledore.

"Eh bien ! Vous êtes en avance, Monsieur Potter !" s'exclama-t-il, presque joyeux.

Je remarquai de suite qu'il n'était pas seul, et je réprimai un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant le Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur Fudge, qui avait compensé son manque de Magie par des armes et des pressions psychologiques tout aussi efficaces, ainsi que le chef du Mouvement pour la Conservation de la Magie (M.C.M.). A côté d'eux, se trouvaient deux hommes légèrement menaçants qui portaient des mitraillettes - et je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir pourquoi ils étaient ici. Je ne pus cependant pas empêcher mon imagination me souffler que c'était sûrement pour moi qu'ils étaient armés.

"Bien. Alors." Dumbledore s'avança vers moi, un objet dans sa main droite. "Ceci est le Retourneur dans le Temps. Cependant, avant que tu ne l'utilises, j'ai quelques indications à te donner. Tout d'abord, sache que, quand tu vas arriver trente ans auparavant, tu pourrais éventuellement rencontrer tes parents. Evite-les, ne leur parle en aucun cas. Est-ce clair ?"

"Ou-oui, Monsieur." balbutiai-je en voyant du coin de l'oeil les deux hommes me menacer de leurs armes.

"Tu vas également rencontrer ton autre toi. Il est impératif que vous ne deveniez qu'un. Tu comprends ? Il va falloir que tu sois dans le même état d'esprit que lui à ton arrivée. C'est pourquoi…" Il arbora un petit sourire amusé, tout en faisant se décaler le Ministre, qui révéla mes parents assis sur un canapé. Ils me regardaient en fronçant les sourcils, et je sentis mon appréhension monter d'un cran. Eh. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Pourquoi ils me regardaient comme ça ? Je voyais dans leurs yeux une lueur briller, lueur qui n'était d'ordinaire jamais dirigée contre moi.

"Eh bien, Harry. Si j'avais su que tu étais comme ça, nous ne nous serions pas occupés de toi hier."

"Qu-quoi ?"

La voix de mon père devint plus dur quand il asséna :

"Espèce de voleur. Petit salopard. C'est toi qui as pris nos pouvoirs, hein ? On s'en est toujours douté… Mais Dumbledore nous a bien éclairés à ce sujet… Je comprends maintenant ce que tu faisais dans ta chambre… Tes petits rituels furent bien fructueux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comme si ça ne te suffisait pas d'avoir pris la magie des né-moldus, il a fallu que tu prennes les nôtres. Pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi ?"

"M-Mais Maman…"

"Tais-toi. Je ne veux plus jamais être appelée ainsi par toi. Tu me dégoûtes. Tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur. J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais te mettre au monde. James. On s'en va. On n'a plus rien à lui dire."

"J'espère pour toi que tu te rachèteras comme il le faut." siffla-t-il en la suivant hors du bureau.

Non… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Jamais ils ne m'auraient dit ça… Des frissons parcouraient mon dos, et je ne fis plus attention, pendant un moment, à ce que me disait Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci me rappela à l'ordre en claquant ses mains juste devant mon nez. Il arborait un petit sourire satisfait que me dégoûta.

"Une dernière chose : tu ne pourras jamais "fusionner" avec le Harry de l'époque d'où tu viens, de l'époque actuelle, puisqu'il n'aura pas connu du tout les mêmes choses que toi."

Il fit passer le Retourneur dans le Temps autour de mon cou, puis continua :

"Je pense que repérer ton alter ego ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Logiquement, cet objet va t'amener dans le bureau directorial, et il y a de fortes chances que l'autre soit à Poudlard. De ce que je sais, Voldemort, le Mage Noir, trouvait ses partisans aux bancs de l'école, et commençait tout juste à avoir une réelle influence sur le Monde Sorcier et un... parti. Mais je suppose que ton autre toi sait tout cela, donc, tout ce que tu as à faire, est de te trouver. Bon voyage."

Tout en parlant, il avait fait tourner le Retourneur autant de fois qu'il le fallait pour remonter dans le temps de trente ans. Deux minutes plus tard, je me sentis décoller, et passer comme dans un étrange tuyau aux dimensions étroites. J'eus l'impression que mon visage se déformait, et que mon corps s'allongeait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cet étrange conduit, mais le fait est que, quand je vis enfin la lumière, je me trouvais dans le même bureau, avec seulement bien moins de bibelots.

C'est quand je me relevais, que je remarquai un homme d'un des tableaux me considérer avec résignation.

"Allons bon. D'où est-ce que tu viens, toi, cette fois ?"

* * *

A suivre ! :D

Heloc61


End file.
